warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing's Journey
200px |author=Cherith BaldryRevealed on Kate's blog |cover artist=Owen Richardson |jacket designer=n/a |publish date=1 November 2016Revealed on HarperCollins |isbn=ISBN 9780062467683 |editions=Hardcover, eBook, Library |summary=After being driven out of their home and scattered to the winds, the cats of SkyClan must find a way to piece their Clan back together. But this time there is no Firestar to save them—and their time in the gorge territory may truly be at an end. |preceded=''Ravenpaw's Farewell, ''Bramblestar's Storm |followed=''The Apprentice's Quest}} 'Hawkwing's Journey' is the ninth book in the [[:Category:Super Edition Arc|''Super Edition arc]].Revealed on HarperCollins Hawkwing is featured on the cover.Revealed on Kate's blog Dedication Special thanks to Cherith Baldry The Blurb :An epic stand-alone adventure in Erin Hunter’s #1 nationally bestselling Warriors series! Set just before the events of the books in A Vision of Shadows, this Super Edition follows Hawkwing, deputy of SkyClan, on a journey that will change the fate of all five warrior Clans. :The cats of SkyClan are facing a darkness unlike any they have seen before—and their only hope is to seek out the kin of Firestar, the cat who once brought their Clan back from obscurity. But even if they find the other four warrior Clans, SkyClan’s time in the gorge territory may truly be at an end.... :Join the legion of fans who have discovered the epic adventures, fierce warrior cats, and the thrilling fantasy world of the mega-bestselling Warriors series. This stand-alone entry is perfect for new readers and dedicated fans alike. :Hawkwing’s Journey also includes an exclusive ten-page Warriors manga adventure! Detailed Plot Summary :Cloudstar is sitting in the gorge with sunlight pouring in. Brackenheart comes out from a den, and Cloudstar greets him, asking him if he's seen any more about the vision. Brackenheart dips his head and says he did. Skystar interrupts him, coming down from the top of the gorge. Cloudstar greets him, and Skystar simply nods. Skystar asks if they have come to a decision. Brackenheart shakes his head, while Cloudstar says what they have seen is too terrible, and there are no easy answers. Skystar impatiently lashes his tail, saying an answer must be found. He says they have all seen the danger over SkyClan, and it could put an end to his Clan forever. Cloudstar insists that SkyClan will never end, they had been through terrible times before and faced them, especially when Firestar came to help put SkyClan back together. Brackenheart says there is no Firestar anymore, and his StarClan is too far away for him to help. Skystar suggests they speak to SkyClan directly. Brackenheart agrees, but asks how they will do it. Cloudstar mews that they should tell them to fight, and they are brave and deeply committed, and they will win if they believe they can. Brackenheart sighs, saying not even Firestar himself could fight this scourge. Skystar declares that SkyClan must move to a new home. Cloudstar is shocked and outraged, and asks after all they did, they should just give up. Skystar leans forward, saying all things come to an end after a while. :Skystar says when he founded SkyClan, it was one of the five petals of the Blazing Star, and all the Clans thrived when they worked together. Cloudstar is puzzled, and asks if he's saying SkyClan is meant to leave the gorge, and Skystar confirms that. Cloudstar bristles at this, protesting that they should fight instead. Brackenheart agrees with Cloudstar, saying after all they went through they should stay. Skystar says that there is a time for their claws to grip to what they own, and a time to let go, and only by uniting with the Clans they can clear the sky. Brackenheart breathes wonderingly, amazed by the possibilities. He shakes himself, asking where SkyClan will live if they go to the lake, and if the other Clans will accept them, because SkyClan has only ever known Firestar. Cloudstar adds they knew Sandstorm too, but Skystar says her path is dark to him. He says they must look to Firestar's kin, for when fire dies, sparks remain. He says if they do not find those sparks soon, their future is terrible. :Hawkpaw is dreaming, and is happily warming himself in the sunlight. His dreams are interrupted by Duskpaw, who was prodding him awake. Hawkpaw pushes him away, annoyed, and asks what has gotten into him. Duskpaw says he has the best plan ever, and Hawkpaw narrows his eyes, thinking usually it's stealing Twoleg food. Hawkpaw yawns, asking what the great plan is. Duskpaw says Pebblepaw saw some Twolegs carrying long, woven sticks to the greenleaf Twolegplace. Duskpaw is bouncing up and down by now. He asks Hawkpaw if he knows what this means. Hawkpaw sighs, saying Twoleg food, and at the same time Duskpaw squeals Twoleg food. He says Pebblepaw hasn't seen them for a while, so they must be gone, but their scraps are probably still there. Hawkpaw teases him, saying he'll turn into a Twoleg if he keeps up with this. He says he'll lose all his fur, except on top of his head, and he'll walk around on his hind legs and ride in monsters. Duskpaw interrupted him, protesting Hawkpaw's a stupid furball, and that'll never happen. Hawkpaw flashes back that he's so crazy about their food, and it's not even exciting. He asks how they plan to get out without being spotted. Duskpaw says all the warriors were fast asleep, like Hawkpaw was a moment ago. He says they'll be quick, so they won't be missed. Hawkpaw notices that his sister, Cloudpaw, is sitting with Pebblepaw, waiting out of earshot. Pebblepaw impatiently scraped at the ground, asking to get a move on and leave Hawkpaw behind if he's a scaredy-mouse. Hawkpaw growled, saying he won't come if she's coming. Duskpaw protests that he should try to get to know her better, in a lower voice so Pebblepaw couldn't hear. Duskpaw asks if he's coming or not, and Hawkpaw refuses, saying just leave him alone. Duskpaw says his temper will get him into trouble someday, and this makes Hawkpaw even madder. He flashes that Duskpaw will be the one to get in trouble, sneaking around just to eat Twoleg food. Duskpaw just shrugs at this, mischief sparking in his eyes. He says it's worth it, because Twoleg food's delicious. Hawkpaw huffs, telling Duskpaw to have fun, and curls up to nap more. However, there is a fire at the abandoned Twoleg place. Luckily, Hawkpaw and his mentor, Ebonyclaw are nearby. Cloudpaw is rescued by Ebonyclaw. Hawkpaw is torn between rescuing Pebblepaw and Duskpaw. Pebblepaw is in more danger, and Duskpaw seems to motion towards her, so he rescues Pebblepaw first. When Hawkpaw goes back for Duskpaw, he realizes that one of Duskpaw's forepaws is trapped under a branch and that Duskpaw was calling for help for himself not Pebblepaw. Together, Ebonyclaw and Hawkpaw heave it off and drag Duskpaw out, though he is unconscious by then. All of them escape the fire and stagger back to camp. :Hawkpaw carries Duskpaw's limp form into the gorge with Ebonyclaw. The cats at camp seem to sense something wrong when they see the smoke from the fire. The returning, injured cats call for the medicine cats and the queens fuss over their kits as Echosong and Frecklewish bound over. Duskpaw is taken to the medicine den and Cloudpaw and Pebblepaw are treated in the clearing. The next day, Hawkpaw refuses to be treated as he feels guilty for not saving Duskpaw first, since Duskpaw is his brother. Meanwhile other cats hear the story from Ebonyclaw of how he saved Pebblepaw and congratulate him for being a hero. Pebblepaw recovers like Cloudpaw days later and asks him why he will not speak to her. Hawkpaw lashes out at her because of the guilt and anger for not saving his brother who died after the fire. Later he apologizes to Pebblepaw and they make up. :Hawkpaw is standing by his brother's grave when Leafstar's call comes from the gorge for his, Cloudpaw, and Blossompaw's warrior ceremonies. When he stands next to his siblings, Hawkpaw comments that Duskpaw should have been here. He receives his warrior name Hawkwing, and his sisters are named Cloudmist and Blossomheart. Shortly afterwards, Pebblepaw goes to thank Hawkwing for saving her, saying that Leafstar's comments about his bravery were true. Hawkwing, seeing how she's recovered, angrily shouts at her, still guilty over not saving Duskpaw, telling Pebblepaw that he wished he hadn't saved her. Pebblepaw does not respond, but instead walks away. :After their vigil, they go to a morning meeting, where Leafstar explains about Ecosong's prophecy from StarClan, which will affect the future of the whole clan. Echosong went to the Whispering Cave a few days ago, and she met Skystar, first leader of SkyClan. He said "The fire has burned out, but to dispel the darkness you must find the spark that remains.", which some cats thought meant to be meaning Firestar and his kin, and that they must find them and their home, while others thought that is was about the fire that killed Duskpaw. :After the meeting Hawkwing goes on a walk with Sandynose and Plumwillow and starts to feel guilty about being mean to Echosong. While Sandynose and Plumwillow are talking about what the prophecy means Hawkwing remembers the fire when they near the charred house. The cats then decide to head back to camp and pick up some prey on the way, they meet a cat who reveals himself as Darktail, who asks the three Skyclan cats if they are clan cats. :Darktail then proceeds to tell them that he heard them talking and offers sympathy for Hawkwing as he was caught in the fire as well. Hawkwing then remarks he looks unscathed but then Darktail says he was out side and breathed in to much smoke. He also asks if he could have some herbs as he seems to know that clan cats have a medicine cat when Hawkwing offers to fetch the herbs Darktail insists that he comes to the camp which startles Hawkwing a little but he still allows Darktail to come. As they go back to the camp Hawkwing ponders whether or not Darktail is the "spark that remains". :In the manga adventure after the book, Hawkwing is shown leading his clan to the lake. He then wishes he knew where they were going, and grives for thier dead medicine cat, Echosong. He feels like the clan has been lost, and has no purpose. He recalls Echosong's vision, to follow the blood trail, and grieves for his lost mate, Pebbleshine. He then sees his foster children with their real father, Sandynose, who takes Dewpaw, Finpaw and Reedpaw on a hunt. Plumwillow asks Hawkwing if he is all right, because his foster children are so attached to their real father. :Later it shows Dewpaw bringing a squirrel to the makeshift camp, and Sandynose asking Leafstar if it would be better having a firm destination. Leafstar tells Sandynose to have faith, and that very moment, Hawkwing sees a fiery-colored leaf with five points. The five points presumably represents the five Clans, ThunderClan, SkyClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Leafstar tells everyone to find shelter until a wind storm passes, but Hawkwing ignores her. He remembers Echosong talking about a leaf like this one, and wonders if this is what she meant. He ignores Leafstar's calls for him to come back, until he comes to a cliff edge and the wind dies. It falls down and Leafstar scolds him. He looks up and remembers Echosong and Leafstar's words: "Have faith. You have to have faith," and "Follow the blood trail." He then sees red streaks straight across the sky. Trivia *While initially unsure as to whether or not this book featured SkyClan,Revealed on Kate's blogRevealed on Kate's blogRevealed on Kate's blog it was later revealed to be about modern SkyClan,Revealed on Abovethetreeline.com and that the chosen cat would make fans very happy.Revealed on Kate's blog *''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' takes place before this book.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Publication List *''Hawkwing's Journey'' (EN), HarperCollins (Hardcover), 1 November 2016Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''Hawkwing's Journey'' (EN), HarperCollins (Library), 1 November 2016Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''Hawkwing's Journey'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 1 November 2016Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''Hawkwing's Journey'' (EN), HarperCollins (Paperback), 5 September 2017Revealed on HarperCollins' website See also *Allegiances *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery References de:Hawkwing's Journeyru:Путешествие Орлокрылогоfi:Hawkwing's Journeypl:Podróż Jastrzębiego Skrzydła Category:Books Category:Super Edition Arc Category:Hawkwing's Journey